DISPATCH
by Kangji
Summary: "Tidak dalam setahun mereka datang kembali membawa berbagai macam bentuk bukti kedekatan kalian diluar grup. Aku merestui hubungan kalian bukan berarti memberikan kebebasan untuk kalian berkencan diluaran sana. Kalau sudah begini aku harus bagaimana? Uang pribadiku sudah banyak keluar untuk menyumpal indera mereka" #TAEKOOK VER. TOP!TAE BOT!JK


**[ OUR RELATIONSHIP ]**

 **_athena**

 **Fr**

 **TAEKOOK**

Seharian penuh lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu mengurung diri di ruang studionya. Dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti, ia merenung menatap langit-langit. Memutar kursinya kekanan dan kekiri guna menahan rasa sakit yang menimpa hatinya.

Bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar putus-putus, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya pun lolos begitu saja. Ia menyerah. Menyerah untuk bersikap baik-baik saja disaat hatinya sudah sangat hancur.

 _Kau bilang sangat mencintaiku, lalu ini apa?_

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah. Sebuah kebiasaannya untuk meluapkan semua amarah dan kesedihannya.

 _Haa ..._

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat kekasihnya di dorm maupun di ruang latihan, ia juga tidak terlihat diruang studionya. Dan pagi ini ia tidak sengaja melihat foto kekasihnya banyak tersebar di media sosial, sebuah foto kekasihnya dengan teman sesama aktor dan juga Park Jihoon, laki-laki yang sengaja kekasihnya ajak keluar tepat didepan matanya waktu itu.

 _Apa yang salah? Dia berubah dengan sangat cepat, ugh .._

Jungkook meremas dadanya yang terasa semakin menyesakkan. Berdiam diri disini tidak membantu apapun justru membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Air matanya sudah banyak keluar membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Setelah menyeka air matanya dan merapihkan sedikit penampilannya, ia beranjak keluar dari ruangan sempit yang ia gunakan untuk menangis seharian ini.

 **. . .**

 **[PRACTICE ROOM]**

Malam ini seharusnya Jimin dan Jungkook menyelesaikan koreo mereka untuk acara akhir tahun. Namun belum setengahnya jadi Jimin sudah dibuat frustasi oleh sikap Jungkook yang sedikit keterlaluan karena telah membuang banyak waktu hingga mengharuskan Jimin bekerja lebih keras beberapa hari ini.

Dan malam ini kesabarannya semakin diuji saat Jungkook tidak bisa fokus dengan gerakannya. Jimin berulang kali mendesah, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang lalu menatap Jungkook lewat kaca besar didepannya. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Sudah datang dengan kacamata hitam, pakaian serba hitam dan masker yang menutup mulutnya seolah ia menolak untuk diajak bicara.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jimin melirik kearah Taehyung, sejak tadi lelaki itu sibuk dengan ponselnya dipojokan sana. Ia juga seolah tidak perduli akan kedatangan Jungkook tadi, tidak seperti biasanya yang akan selalu berisik jika keduanya bersama, saling menyentuh atau meledek satu sama lain.

 _Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Ahh... entahlah, otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak berfikir.

Jimin kembali menyalakan musik, lalu tangannya bergerak seolah menyuruh Jungkook untuk memulai kembali latihannya yang sempat terjeda karena kesalahan Jungkook yang membuat dirinya sendiri terguling. Taehyung hanya melihatnya -tanpa ada keinginan untuk membantunya- lalu kembali sibuk dengan benda persegi berwarna hitam metaliknya itu.

Jungkook terjatuh lagi, menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Meski begitu ia langsung mengikuti gerakan Jimin dan maju satu langkah. Jimin yang sudah kehilangan moodnya pun berhenti dan membuat Jungkook kembali jatuh karena menabraknya. Jimin mengatur nafasnya lalu membalikkan tubuh menghadap kearah Jungkook yang terduduk.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah, ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kenapa kau terus mengacaukan-"

"Haruskah ku akhiri saja?"

"Mwo? Tidak bisa, ini malam terakhir kita-"

"Jimin hyung, aku ingin berbicara dengan Taehyung, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"Tapi Jeon,"

"Kumohon"

Aish ... Jimin bergerak tidak jelas, kedua matanya melihat kearah Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian, hanya satu pintaku, tolong bersikap profesional jangan sampai masalah pribadi mengganggu pekerjaan kita, mengerti? Gunakan waktumu Jeon."

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Taehyung memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantong hoodienya. Ia menundukkan kepala sembari memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya. Ia tidak bisa menyimpannya sendirian karena dalam waktu dekat kekasihnya pun akan segera mengetahuinya.

Entah ia harus memulainya darimana, berulang kali Taehyung menggaruk rambut belakangnya, mencoba mengusir rasa gelisahnya. Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook masih setia melihat setiap gerak gerik kekasihnya dibalik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Kedua mata bengkaknya, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun termasuk Taehyung.

"Kim" Panggilnya.

Tidak ada sautan, Taehyung masih sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Jungkook yang sudah termakan emosi pun segera menghampiri Taehyung lalu menampar lelaki itu dengan sangat keras.

Taehyung terjengkang kebelakang, kedua sudut matanya berair. Bukan, ia menangis bukan karena rasa sakit di pipinya yang ditampar oleh Jungkook. Namun hatinya yang sudah tidak kuat untuk bersikap baik-baik saja.

Semua perkataan sang CEO kembali terngiang, bagaimana bisa ia melepaskan Jungkook yang sudah lima tahun ini mengisi hatinya?

Dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat kedua mata Jungkook yang sembab. Itu membuat hatinya semakin teriris, Jungkook kebingungan saat melihat Taehyung menangis. Terlalu kuatkah tamparannya tadi? Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jungkook terduduk didepan Taehyung lalu menangkup kedua pipi itu dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir cukup deras.

"M-mianhae ..." desisnya.

"A-h .. hyung mianhae" Jungkook kalap, ia ikut menangis malam itu dan demi kebaikan masa depan hubungan mereka, Taehyung berjanji akan memberitahu Jungkook semuanya, termasuk perkataan sang CEO yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

Menjelaskan semuanya lalu mencari jalan keluar bersama seperti apa yang Jihoon katakan, setidaknya itu akan meringankan sedikit bebannya dan tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang mungkin bisa merusak hubungannya dengan Jungkook.

Sudah hampir menjelang pagi, Jimin pun sejak tadi terus menelpon dan mengirimkannya pesan meminta untuk Jungkook segera menemuinya di ruang latihan.

" _Berikan aku waktu hyung, hubunganku dan Taehyung sedang diujung tanduk"_ tulis Jungkook.

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Jungkook menyimpan ponselnya diatas nakas. Kedua matanya memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas. Sudah berapa malam katanya dia tidak tidur memikirkan tentang masalah itu sendirian.

Seperti yang seniornya bilang, jika ingin sebuah hubungan bertahan lama, kita harus berjuang bersama dan saling terbuka satu sama lain. Ya, keterbukaan dan kejujuran adalah salah satu kunci sukses dalam menjalin hubungan -menurut yang Jungkook baca di sebuah web waktu itu.

 _"Tidak dalam setahun mereka datang kembali membawa berbagai macam bentuk bukti kedekatan kalian diluar grup. Aku merestui hubungan kalian bukan berarti memberikan kebebasan untuk kalian berkencan diluaran sana. Kalau sudah begini aku harus bagaimana? Uang pribadiku sudah banyak keluar untuk menyumpal indera mereka"_

 _"Pikirkan untuk masa depan kalian, bukan hanya untuk urusan pribadi tapi pikirkan juga rekan satu grup kalian dan orang disekitar. Tidak ada pilihan, untuk saat ini hubungan kalian harus berakhir"_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini masih pagi Jung, tidurlah lagi" kata Taehyung dengan suara seraknya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang kekasihnya.

"Hyung ..."

"Hm?" Jungkook terdiam sejenak, kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Wae? Masih ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" matanya masih terpejam. Benar-benar terasa berat untuk terbuka barang sedetikpun.

"Kau tahu aku mempercayaimu kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menyimpannya lagi sendirian, apapun itu. Dalam hubungan ini ada aku juga yang menjalaninya, bukan hanya kau seorang hyung,"

"Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa sendirian,"

"Kita harus tertawa dan menangis bersama."

"Aku mengerti Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya takut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menyamping agar bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan setelah berkelana dengan mereka? Ada saran yang bisa membuat hubungan kita tetap aman tanpa harus mengakhirinya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, kini kedua matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mencium pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Jawaban mereka sama, kita tidak boleh berhenti hanya karena ini. Para hyung melarangku untuk melepaskanmu hanya karena mereka. Kecuali kalau kau memang sudah menemukan orang lain, aku akan memikirkan tentang itu -ack!"

Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung keras, bocah sialan itu benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook menemukan orang lain jika separuh nafasnya saja ada pada Taehyung. Ia sudah menggantungkan semua harapan dan masa depannya ditangan taehyung. Tidak ada orang lain, sekarang maupun nanti.

"Bodoh!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya mencintaimu hyung"

Jungkook merengut kesal sedangkan Taehyung terkikik geli, kekasihnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Taehyung berjanji akan berjuang untuk masa depan mereka, dia tidak akan menyerah.

Ia memeluk erat kekasihnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, saling mengagumi paras pasangannya lalu bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah mempertemukan mereka.

"Jungkook-ah" panggil Taehyung setengah berbisik. Deru nafasnya menerpa wajah Jungkook, "Genggamlah tanganku dengan sangat erat agar aku tahu kau masih berada disampingku, karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lagi nanti" tambahnya.

Kedua mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis tapi Taehyung dengan sigap menghapus air mata yang sangat berharga itu dengan lidahnya. Taehyung menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut disekitar wajahnya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Jungkook kalau hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Saranghae,"

"Nado saranghae."

Mmh.

. . .

.

 _Ekhem._

 _Happy new year semuanya ..._

 _Udah lama saya ga mampir kemari, tadi niatnya awal tahun saya mau back dengan FF ChanKai tapi rupanya pasangan 1 januari dari dispatch tahun ini si Jongin :'( gagal saya hilang mood, maaf._

 _Mau gimana pun saya dukung semua keputusan Jongin, selemat Jongin .. Mudah2an sama yg sekarang bisa longlast hehe._

 _Btw, FF TaeKook pertama saya, selain di FFN saya publish juga di Wattpad._

 _Thank U_

 _& IloveU :*_


End file.
